We propose cooperative partnerships between California State University, Northridge (CSUN) and several outstanding Ph.D.-granting institutions in California. The partnerships described in this proposal are models for establishing a program between a comprehensive Hispanic Serving Institution (HSI), CSUN, and several preeminent Carnegie Foundation designated Research I and II institutions. Students participating in this Bridges cooperative program will have the opportunity to choose MA/MS concentration at CSUN in biology, psychology, mathematics, chemistry, environmental chemistry, physics, kinesiology, health science and family environmental sciences. Linkages between the Ph.D.-granting institutions and CSUN will be enhanced or established. Activities and interactions that will foster and strengthen these ties include seminars to be presented at CSUN by faculty from the Ph.D.-granting institutions, visits of CSUN students to the Ph.D.-granting institutions, and the opportunity for CSUN students to collaborate on research projects at the partnership schools. These activities will prepare students for entry into Ph.D. programs and ultimately to their earning a Ph.D. in a biomedically relevant program in biology, chemistry and biochemistry, psychology, mathematics, health science or nutrition at a partner institution. We anticipate that over the three-year time period 12 students will complete the program, and four will be in first year of the program. Of the students who complete the program, we expect 100% to apply to Ph.D. programs in a biomedically relevant field. We expect for 90% to enter a Ph.D. program in a biomedically relevant field.